Semiconductor photolithography processes utilize photomask for patterning. Integrated circuit (IC) technology is continually progressing to circuit layouts having smaller feature sizes as well as increased density. As a result of this continuous progression, haze contamination to the masks becomes an issue, which reduces the imaging resolution and causes patterning defects.